Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hood for covering the head and neck of a horse.
General Discussion of the Background
Insulated blankets and hoods have long been used to protect horses from the adverse effects of cold weather. Such horse blankets and hoods have usually included a thick, insulated covering which is cut generally to conform to the shape of a horse's body and head. The heavy insulated material is placed around the body and head, then held in place with VELCRO straps, clips, or other fasteners. Such horse hoods are uncomfortable for the horse to wear because they are inflexible and impermeable. Air cannot readily move in and out of the blanket or hood, and the horse has to strain against the constraint of the hood to move its head. The hood is not cut to conform to the normal angle at which the horse holds its head.
A completely different kind of device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,247 in which an impermeable, double-walled sleeve fits around a horse's head. Hot air is introduced into the sleeve and blown between the two impermeable walls of the sheet to heat the horse's neck and shape it. This shaping device is connected to an electric hot air blower which introduces the air into the sleeve. The horse's head must be tied in a fixed, raised position during treatment with the device. These restraints would make it impossible for a horse to wear such a device as a conventional horse hood.
Another problem with prior horse hoods is that they do not shape the mane of a horse wearing it. Moreover, the loose fit of most hoods does not polish the horse's coat. Finally, such horse hoods are cumbersome, difficult to attach to the horse, and uncomfortable to the horse wearing it.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a hood which is comfortable to wear, easy to place on the horse, and shapes the mane and protects the coat of a horse wearing it.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a hood that polishes the horse's coat as the hood is worn.
Yet another object is to provide such a hood which allows the horse to move its head comfortably through a broad range of movement when the hood is worn.
Finally, it is an object to provide such a hood which protects the horse's coat from sun bleaching and is suitable for wearing in warm weather.